ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Camus
This article is about the Grustian Paladin forever loyal to his country. For the Aquarius Gold Saint, see Aquarius Camus. How Camus joined the Tourney When Grust forged an alliance with Dolhr, he did not protest, unlike General Lorenz. When Nyna was sent into the Sable Order's custody, and when Dolhr ordered for her execution, Camus took her to Aurelis so that Hardin could protect her. When Archanea was looted, one of the Three Regalia, Gradivus, was given to Camus. Unfortunately, for incurring the wrath of Medeus by helping Nyna escape, he was put on a short leash. When Nyna explained all these events to Marth, he knew Nyna wished for Camus to be spared should they ever face him in battle. Camus eventually faced Marth's army where Marth attempted to persuade Camus into joining his cause. Despite Camus knowing that Marth's army was the just ones in the battle, his unwavering loyalty to his country prevented him from leaving his position. Even with Nyna's protests to convince Camus to fight against Dolhr, Camus reluctantly continues to remain loyal to his country to the bitter end. In the end, Camus is seemingly killed in battle, much to Marth and Nyna's regret. In reality, he survived the battle and was washed ashore to Rigel in Valentia two years before the game's events. Without any memories of his past life, he was nursed back to health by Tatiana, a Rigelian saint whom he would later fall in love with. He was named "Ezekiel", Zeke for short by King Rudolf, and forged a common trust with the King and rose to become a high ranking general in the Rigelian army due to his sheer strength in battle. Before the war started, Rudolf told Zeke to look for a boy with a mark on his arm, and if he finds that person, he should fight alongside him, much to his confusion. He opposed the war with Zofia but nevertheless followed orders. When fellow Rigelian commander, Jerome, disobeyed the King's orders by committing raids against villages, such as Rigel Village, Zeke attempted to stop him. However, this led to Tatiana being captured by Jerome's fellow traitor, Nuibaba, in order to force him to fight for them. Should Alm's army kill Nuibaba, Tatiana is rescued and brought into his forces. Upon seeing Tatiana among Alm's forces, Camus immediately turns on Jerome's army. Zeke thanks Alm for saving his beloved, but states that he refuses to fight against Rudolf whom he owes a great debt to. However, when Zeke noticed a mark on Alm's left hand, he leaves the Rigel army and joins Alm's army, as, according to Rudolf, such brand belonged to the person who would save Rigel and Valentia as a whole. After the war, Zeke lived a happy life with Tatiana. He recovered all of his memories as Camus, but he chose to keep this revelation to himself and vowed never to tell her of his own dark past. However, his happy life was put on hold when he received news of Hardin's ascension to the throne, subsequent fall to madness, and the appointment of the corrupt General Lang to rule over the occupied Grust. Donning a mask from Conrad and going under the alias of Sirius, he returned to Archanea to stop the madness. He first appeared to Ogma when the latter was protecting the Grustian royal children Yuliya and Jubelo from Macedon's Vikings, and is asked to join the Altean army fighting Lang. While he notes that he is not promising anything, he joins the army once the Vikings are defeated. During the war, when confronted by Belf, a former Sable Knight, who saw through the guise and identified Sirius as Camus. He explains his reasoning for hiding his identity: The revelation that he survived would incite an insurrection of Grust, with him serving as its symbol, which would be unaffordable in the war effort. Later on, due to his true identity, he was able to snap Nyna out of her mind control from Medeus despite denying to her that he is Camus. She protests, but he states that she is tired and should return to Marth's side, followed by an apology which she overhears. After the end of the war, Camus left Archanea without another word to anyone except for Nyna, whom he told that he was returning to someone across the sea who was awaiting his return. Upon the announcement of the second Tourney, Camus comes out of hiding hoping to find his loved one there. What he finds is a cheetah wanting to challenge him to a duel, Nyarai. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Camus stands beside his horse with his spear, Gradivus ready. After the announcer calls his name Camus mounts his horse and does three swings with the lance as the camera zooms saying "I am but a man of war. Forgive me for my impertinence." Special Moves Sable Strike (Neutral) Camus thrusts Gradivus in the middle, then up, then down. Horseslayer (Side) Camus rides his horse forward swinging his lance down, then up. Snake Skinner (Up) Camus rides his horse into the air while scooping his spear upward. Astra (Down) Camus rides his horse forward ramming his opponent. Aegis Gradivus (Hyper Smash) Camus announces "Admit defeat!" and swings Gradivus in a criss-cross fashion in front of him 10 times, then rides his horse forward and swings his spear left. War Cavalry (Final Smash) Camus taps the ground with his spear, then several cavalry units appear behind him. He then shouts "CHARGE!" then Camus and his cavalry charge forward with yells hitting opponents rapidly. Bonus Costumes Zeke_Echoes.png|Zeke SiriusDS.png|Sirius Zeke Camus's first Bonus Costume is his Zeke appearance from Fire Emblem Gaiden/Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. To unlock, one must win with Camus 20 times. After the 20th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Astounding, you gained access to Camus's time as Zeke! Don't you dare harm the woman he loves!" Then, highlight Camus and press Minus once. Sirius Camu's second Bonus Costume is his Sirius appearance from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem/Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ~Heroes of Light and Shadow~. To unlock, one must perform 30 Dramatic Finishes with Camus. After the 30th success, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "It would seem you unlocked Sirius, Camus's masked identity!" Then, highlight Camus and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Camus swings his spear diagonally two times and says "Devotion to one's motherland is the highest calling... And the loneliest one." #Camus spins his spear in circles and raises his horse saying "I have lived as a knight, and I intend to die as one." #Camus jumps using his horse and stabs the ground with Gradivus, then says "I will not be kept from my duty!" On-Screen Appearance Camus rides his horse to his point and says "The one thing I cannot do is betray my motherland." Trivia *Camus's rival is a cheetah combagal and Muko's tag partner, Nyarai. *Camus shares his English voice actor with Col. Roy Mustang, Sergei Dragunov, Thor, Magolor, Portgas D. Ace, Dylan Bogard, the Pachycephalosaurus, Susano'o, Kaioh, Guile, Gorilla Grodd, Jubei Yagyu, Kokuto, Shirokohryu, Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, Ridley, Mecha Ridley, Catbat, Crobat, Swampert, Shigen Naoe, Jedah Dohma, Fudo, Rolling Turtle, Pierre Vieria (in Aquarion Mars), Hack, Benkei, Jugo, Wracktail, Arnook, Death, Munenori Yagyu, Jul 'Mdama and Funny Valentine. *Camus shares his Japanese voice actor with Johnny Ridden (in all his Mobile Suits), Jerid Messa (in all his Mobile Suits), Kakashi Hatake, Kars, Claus F. Lester, Michael Korvac, Gildarts Clive, Akira Kogane (in GoLion), Sakon Hayate, Mamoru Kusanagi, Frank Hudson and Prince Eric. *Camus shares his French voice actor Young Joseph Joestar, Cappy, Ryoma and El Blaze. *Camus shares his German voice actor with Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Urien, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Sepia Proton's masked voice, Gy.Sgt. John Basilone, Shido Fuyuki, Black Panther, Gastrodon, Steve Fox, Pegasus Koga, Chrysaor Krishna, Gama, Beastman, Kars, Tim Jamal, Agent Otis, Wild Fang, Katsuki Bakugo, Hyoko Otowa, Jet-Vac, Jiang Wei, Machamp, Hein, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau in all his Mobile Suits), Shadow, Riptide, Juza, Zagi, Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Coco. *Camus shares his Arabic voice actor with Kuroobi, Finnick, Shun'ei, Munenori Yagyu and Hercule Satan. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume